


Солнце

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female De Sardet - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Думал ли Константин о ней точно так же, как она думала о нем?Александра больше всего боялась узнать ответ на этот вопрос.
Kudos: 4





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Мою де Сарде зовут Александра, а еще, au, она старше Константина на два года.

Александра нашла Константина в зале: тот стоял в окружении каких-то пожилых аристократов, наверняка находя их компанию ужасающе скучной. Александра могла сказать это по тому, как часто дрожал в его руке зеленый шитый золотом веер. Константин обмахивался им так агрессивно, что, казалось, вот-вот сломает. Должно быть, окружившие Константина мужчины мечтали о том, чтобы выдать за него какую-нибудь свою дочь или внучку: такое выражение плохо скрываемого неудобного отвращения появлялось на лице Константина только от таких разговоров.

Не медля, Александра направилась в их сторону. Когда Константин заметил ее, движения его руки разом стали плавнее, в глазах мелькнуло тепло, и весь он просиял, а губы растянулись в не по этикету широкой улыбке.

Подойдя, Александра вежливо поздоровалась с собеседниками Константина, не все из этих лордов были знакомы ей. Она все равно улыбнулась и ответила на пару дежурных вопросов, заданных из все той же вежливости, а после, взяв Константина под руку, мягко произнесла:

— Я вынуждена украсть у вас моего кузена, княгиня д’Орсей искала его.

Конечно, это была ложь. Мать Константина никогда не искала его, никогда не обращалась к нему на подобных приемах гостей и тем более никогда не просила Александру найти его и привести к нему, но мало кому было об этом известно, и этот трюк отлично работал, чтобы спасать Константина от чужого назойливого внимания.

Или спасать других людей от Константина, тут уж как повезет.

— Моя дорогая, — сказал Константин, когда они отошли подальше от утомлявших его аристократов, сложил веер и прижал его концом к щеке, издав вздох, — ты моя спасительница, еще пара минут в обществе тех стариканов, и я бы точно погиб.

— Всегда к твоим услугам.

Он снова улыбнулся, не так широко, а мягче, снова раскрыл веер и стал мелкими частыми движениями обмахивать лицо.

В зале было очень жарко. Александра почти задыхалась в легком летнем платье, и веер, который висел на правой руке, нисколько ей не помогал, и от него лишь ныло запястье. Константин же, закованный в закрытый мужской костюм, который всегда заставлял его надевать отец, должно быть, и вовсе едва мог дышать.

— Я больше не могу, — объявил он. — Пойдем на террасу. А лучше в сад! Подальше от всех этих назойливых…

Он не слишком заботился о том, чтобы говорить тихо, но за гулом голосов и музыкой маленького оркестра его бы вряд ли кто-то, кроме Александры, мог услышать. И все же она коротко с опаской огляделась, едва поворачивая голову, чтобы убедиться, что неосторожная реплика осталась незамеченной, а после кивнула, и вместе они вышли на террасу.

Лето в этом году выдалось жарким, таким, что, казалось, плавило каменные стены, и даже на улице было нечем дышать. Легкий ветерок едва ощущался, а солнце обжигало. Константин покривил губы, прикрываясь веером от солнца, оглядел сад, где прогуливались некоторые гости, а потом потянул Александру за угол дома.

— Пойдем на наше место, — предложил он.

— Константин, нам не стоит уходить далеко, — ответила она. — Вдруг твой отец будет искать тебя?

Константин с горечью усмехнулся.

— Вот уж вряд ли. Ты же его знаешь, — ответил он, и Александра не стала спорить, потому что знала. Но еще знала, что князь д’Орсей не только очень строг, но еще и довольно непредсказуем.

Они пересекли сад, на что потребовалось какое-то время прогулки по кипящей жаре, а воздух казался густым, как сахарный сироп. У самого забора, в углу, располагался укромный уголок, за которым не велось ухода. Здесь они всегда играли и прятались, будучи детьми, но в последние годы бывали здесь все реже и реже, но это место до сих пор принадлежало им одним. Здесь разросшиеся деревья отбрасывали большие глубокие тени, тропинки заросли травой, и Александра аккуратно придержала подол платья, опасаясь запачкать его: ткань была светлой, и на ней будет хорошо видно любое пятно, тем более от травы или земли.

— Давай пока побудем здесь, — предложил Константин, кинув веер в траву. Здесь было тихо и уединенно.

— У меня не самая подходящая одежда для этого, — ответила Александра, и Константин окинул ее неожиданно долгим взглядом. — Да и у тебя тоже.

Должно быть, ей просто показалось это, просто надумалось, но сердце все равно забилось неровно.

А они тут совсем одни, только вдвоем.

— Ничего, — сказал Константин, стащил с себя по-летнему светлый сюртук и бросил его на траву. — Присаживайся.

— Константин, он же запачкается.

Константин в ответ махнул рукой и упал в траву, нисколько не волнуясь, что на его белой рубашке наверняка останутся следы.

Александра вздохнула, зная, что с ним бесполезно говорить по поводу аккуратности, но, в любом случае, она ему не мама и не гувернантка, чтобы учить чему-то. Да, они оба были совсем не подходяще одеты, но лишаться нескольких минут вдвоем вдали от всех из-за такой глупой мелочи ей не хотелось совершенно. Так что Александра придержала подол и присела на расстеленный на траве сюртук.

И все же здесь было не намного прохладнее, чем в помещении, но все же приятнее.

Константин лежал, запрокинув руки за голову и закрыв глаза, и Александра позволила себе задержать взгляд на его красивом лице. Солнечный свет, слабо и неровно пробивающийся сквозь дрожащую листву, то и дело прыгал по его коже золотой вышивкой, вплетался в волосы, касался ленивой улыбки и оттенял лучистые морщинки в уголках глаз.

Чтобы занять руки и не думать о том, как же хочется коснуться светлых волос и перебрать их пальцами, Александра подобрала веер Константина с травы — он почти терялся на ее фоне — и взялась вертеть его в пальцах, разглядывая узор, но взгляд все равно то и дело возвращался к Константину, к тонкой белой рубашке, ткань которой легко подрагивала от слабого ветра, и, конечно, к его лицу.

Он _такой_ красивый.

— Тут так хорошо, — обронил Константин тихо. — С тобой.

Александра почувствовало, как потеплело и забилось в груди. Она закусила щеку изнутри и с трудом сохранила спокойную мягкую улыбку на лице. Если оно и покраснело, то это можно списать на жару. У Константина щеки тоже были розовыми, но дело, конечно, тоже в лете, солнце и духоте.

Константин повернулся набок, лицом к ней, и положил ладонь под щеку, не открывая глаз.

— Помнишь, как много мы проводили времени здесь? — спросил он.

Вот там, в сплетении корней двух больших и очень старых елей, которые росли практически вплотную друг к другу, и чьи нижние лапы так удачно свисали вниз, образуя маленький купол, была их крепость. Они натащили туда больших камней и веток, чтобы обозначить импровизированные стены, и они до сих пор стояли.

Крепость была слишком маленькой для них теперь, они выросли. Раньше они воображали, что в другом углу сада живет страшный дракон, который угрожает прекрасной монаршей особе, которую всегда защищает и спасает ее верный рыцарь.

Монаршей особой всегда был Константин.

— Помню, конечно, — ответила Александра, испытывая огромное желание предложить ему сложить голову ей на колени.

В детстве это было просто и естественно, и лишь умиляло всех взрослых вокруг. А сейчас Александре такое предложение казалось неловким, хотя никто их здесь не увидит, и, она была уверена, Константин не увидит в этом никакого дурного подтекста.

Думал ли он о ней точно так же, как она думала о нем?

Александра больше всего боялась узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

Когда же это началось? Когда впервые Александра подумала о нем не как о младшем кузене, а как об очень красивом юноше, от улыбки которого сердце в грудной клетке заходится чаще? Сейчас уже и нельзя было сказать, нельзя было вспомнить, это как будто всегда было внутри, с ней, с самого начала, просто она не всегда это понимала.

Сейчас же Александра понимала, и это тревожило ее.

Что если Константин, смотря на нее, никогда не думал ни о чем подобном?

Константин открыл глаза, ловя ими блики солнца, и Александра быстро сделала вид, что занята разглядыванием веера.

— Знаешь, в такую погоду хорошо было бы выехать куда-нибудь на природу. Я ужасно устал сидеть дома на такой жаре.

— Это можно устроить.

Константин издал неясный звук в ответ, подпер голову рукой, приподнявшись над травой. В его волосах запутались маленькие травинки. Он оказался так близко, _так близко_ , что это было почти неприлично, что легкий ветер, касавшийся лица, можно было принять за его дыхание.

Александре казалось, смотрел на нее выжидающе.

Казалось, на ее губы.

Наверное, просто казалось.

Наверняка.

Но между ними повисла тишина, тяжелая, полная напряжения и ожидания, такой горячей густой неловкости, которую можно было стереть, лишь соприкоснувшись или отодвинувшись, и Александра совсем не знала, что ей делать.

Правильно будет второе.

Но…

— Алекс, — позвал он почти шепотом, так, что это могло показаться, так, что…

— Ох, вот вы где, Ваше Превосходительство!

Они дернулись друг от друга, как от обжигающего огня. Константин упал на спину, раскинув руки по траве, а Александра торопливо выпрямилась, оправляя платье. Она даже не заметила, как склонилась к нему.

— Ваш отец вас просто обыскался, — сказала запыхавшаяся служанка.

Константин скривил губы, нисколько не скрывая недовольства.

— Это так срочно? — спросил он резко и почти зло, и бедная женщина торопливо закивала, поправляя свою одежду. Константин мог быть груб и резок со слугами, приносившими ему неприятные новости и отцовские поручения, так что Александра торопливо махнула служанке рукой, чтобы та вернулась к дому, и сказала:

— Нам действительно пора.

Константин мученически застонал, потер лицо и встал. Он протянул Александре руку, ладонь была горячей и приятно сухой, и прикосновение очень бы хотелось задержать, но Александра отпустила его ладонь, встав.

Константин подобрал с земли сюртук, встряхнул его от травы хорошенько и набросил себе на плечи.

— И зачем я ему только понадобился? — проворчал он. — Я надеялся побыть здесь с тобой подольше. Только вдвоем.

Александру обдало жаром. Она слегка закусила щеку, наблюдая за веером, который снова задрожал у Константина в руках, когда они снова вышли на солнце. Она немного замедлилась, чтобы взглянуть на его спину: на белой ткани рубашки остались следы от травы, ткань сюртука же оказалась более стойкой и лишь слегка примялась.

— Лучше надень сюртук, рубашка запачкалась.

— Ай, ну и что? Жарко же.

— Твой отец будет недоволен.

— Напомни мне, был ли день, когда он был мной доволен?

Крыть Александре было нечем.


End file.
